


when I met you in the summer

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo sees a pretty blond on the way home one day and he can't stop thinking about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when I met you in the summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is more sappy stuff I'm (not) sorry. Look up "The Paperman" because it's what this is based off on and it's the frickin cutest thing in the world. There are some slight changes but you get the gist of it uvu

Kuroo was having a pretty shitty day, and even though he was usually able to brush some things off and keep a grin on his face, this was an _exceptionally_ shitty day.

His boss was riding his ass about some paperwork that the dimwit on shift before him should have taken care of, so now he was carrying home an enormous stack of papers that he’d have to finish before he came in to work the next day. There was no way he was going to be able to finish and there was an even lesser chance that his boss would give him time to finish it at work before another stack was dropped on his desk.

Kuroo sighed and cursed his luck. If only the board hadn’t found out about their last boss transferring the office’s funds into her own bank account. She was such a sweetheart.

He walked further where he’d have to take the bus back to his apartment and his usually approachable aura dissipated when he saw that not only was his bus not here, but there were no seats available to sit down on. He couldn’t exactly ask a mother and her children to move, or the cute elderly couple that were giving each other Eskimo kisses.

He shifted from foot to foot, doing the same with the stack of papers in his sticky hands. Sweat was pouring off his face, making his hair fall limply and stick to his forehead in the warm weather. His back was sticking uncomfortably in the collared shirt he had to wear every day, and his armpits itched with the added layer of his suit jacket. He wanted to go jump into the fountain of water just down the other street. It’d be worth it.

Another bus pulled close to the stop and Kuroo tensed in position as he waited for it to be his own, but deflated when he saw that it was the one that usually came right after his, which means that his bus was fucking late and it was taking away his work time.

 However, because of the bus, there was now a seat open for him and he could finally rest his feet.

He trudged over to the bench and plopped down, tipping his head back to feel the rare, cool breeze that blew over him…but also his stack of papers. The top pages of the stack rustled before flying off, down the sidewalk.

Kuroo only got to hiss a sharp “shit!” before he grappled to hold the stack closer to his chest as he ran after the sheets of paper like a mad man.

He looked up to where one of them was swinging listlessly and was about to snatch it out of the air when something collided with his chest and a chin hit him directly in the lip, possibly busting it because he could already taste blood.

“Are you kidding me?”

Kuroo stumbled back a little before his hand reached up to lightly touch at his lip, seeing a small dab of blood in the middle.

He looked back to whoever he bumped into and winced when he saw the person getting up with their back to him, a bag falling from their shoulder to the crook in their elbow.

“Shit, I’m sorry, lemme’ help you up.” He reached down but his offer was waved off and they easily rose to their feet, turning around where he found himself staring into eyes so light brown they looked honey colored. His hair was blond and curled just right in the humidity that was torturing them all, and if Kuroo wasn’t mistaken, he noticed a sheen of pink on his lips; probably chap stick. He looked like he was probably on the way home from the gym maybe, with his loose shorts and pale peach colored tank top. Or maybe he was dressed according to the weather, unlike Kuroo and his stupid suit get up.

Kuroo was about to apologize again, just to see if he could make this beauty of a person speak any words, even if they happened to be ‘asshole, fucktard, etc.’ The man crouched down to pick up a pair of glasses that had fallen to the ground during their collision and Kuroo was glad to see that they weren’t cracked or appeared broken. He saw his mouth open to speak and Kuroo couldn’t help but to blurt out another apology.

“I’m really so-“

_Smack_

Kuroo’s mouth opened wide as the face he was looking into was replaced with a sheet of white paper, and he coughed to hide the laugh that wanted to slip out as the other reached up and gently peeled the paper back, which was now slightly damp from sweat.

His face was red, from either the heat or embarrassment, Kuroo didn’t know, but he cleared his throat and spoke.

“It’s…fine.”

Kuroo gave a warm grin and adjusted the rest of the papers in his arms, looking straight into the other man’s eyes.

He couldn’t be any older than twenty or twenty-three. He still had a bit of a baby face, but he was obviously taller than Kuroo, with a more lanky form. He held himself like he was attempting to look poised, back straight, but it looked forced, like his regular posture was probably lazy and all in all relaxed.

“Hey, how’s your day?

He looked taken back to hear the question, and his eyes shifted to the right briefly before he bit at his lip with narrowed eyes.

“…It’s going just fine.”

Kuroo couldn’t help but to think it was a vague yet simple answer; an answer he wanted to hear the other elaborate on. He shifted the stack of papers into the crook of his elbow and offered him a hand.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to meet you-“

“I apologize for your paper.” Instead of a hand, Kuroo was instead given one of the papers he’d have to fill out and his eyes widened when he saw a pale, shimmery pink print of lips on the stark white sheet.

Kuroo looked slightly confused before he shifted the papers into the crook of his arm and grabbed the sheet, laughing earnestly with a smile as he looked down at it.

“Hey, I have an imprint of you-“

There was the metallic, sliding sound of doors opening that made Kuroo look up, and he could see the bus’s doors sliding close. His former companion was sitting in one of the window seats closest to the door, so Kuroo could still see his profile and the earphones he pulled out of his bag and set over his ears. Kuroo took a step forward, but stopped in his steps seeing blond hair bounce as he turned his head and looked out the window, meeting Kuroo’s eyes with a tiny, almost not there smile, and then the bus pulled off with a hiss of air.

Kuroo’s whole body deflated and a whine left his throat.

“Just my luck…and the bus still isn’t here…”

He trudged over to the bench where he sat down and waited for his _severely_ late bus to arrive and stop screwing him around.

^^^^^^^^^

By the time Kuroo had to go to get up and go to work in the morning, he already had that pretty blonde’s face in his mind, and even while he was going up the stairs of the office and going to sit down at his desk, he was staring at that pink stamp of lips.

The page just sat in the middle of his desk, staring at him, taunting him about how he missed such a good chance. With a groan, he slipped it off the edge of the wood and into the drawer on his desk. He needed to stop looking at it, he was just making himself crazy.

He grabbed a pen from the cup in front of him and reached over to grab one of the papers off the (surprise surprise!!) new stack that was on his desk the second he walked in.

That’s when he looked over out the window, where the sun was shining and he was sure it was going to be just as hot as it was yesterday. There was a slight breeze though, thank god, so he reached over and slid the lock off to push the window up.

Then he saw him.

Over in the building across the street from his, Kuroo could see the man from yesterday in the window, talking to an older man in an office.

“Hey!! Heeeeey! Yo-“

“What do you think you’re doing Kuroo? You mind sitting down and actually getting some work done today?” Kuroo whipped around and met the eyes of his boss, who was looming over him, doing his best to intimidate him.

“Sorry ‘bout that, heh.” Kuroo sat back down into his seat and picked his pen back up, though his eyes never left the window.

What _did_ he think he was doing? He didn’t even know this man’s name and he was ready to piss off his boss and get more work or even fired for him? That made no sense. It probably didn’t make any sense when he waited until his boss went back into his office to begin folding up a piece of paper to make a plane either.

Kuroo didn’t usually make a lot of sense. He peaked around the stack to make sure the office door was closed before he slid out of his seat and stood at the window. He clenched one eye closed and aimed for window, taking a deep breath, he threw the paper plane.

It flew about four feet in front of him before falling to the street beneath the window.

“Dammit…”

He reached behind him and frantically folded another piece and eventually another and another and another, until his whole stack was gone.

The paper planes had gone everywhere _except_ for inside the window and Kuroo was getting anxious.

He could be leaving any second now and Kuroo was stuck inside this building with no excuse to get out of work.

His coworker looked at him incredulously before wrapping a protective arm around his own full stack of papers. Kuroo rolled his eyes and was about to slump into his chair in defeat when he remembered something.

Opening his drawer, he saw the lone sheet sitting there, the pink print on it still standing out and looking like a work of art across the black lines he was supposed to be filling in.

Now he could use this paper, and not even get the man’s attention, or he could not use this paper…and miss any semblance of a chance he ever had.

He didn’t want to potentially lose this only thing he had, as creepy as it was, this was one of the most ‘exciting’ events that he’s ever experienced since he graduated college and stopped playing volleyball.

Before he even made his mind up, Kuroo was already folding the paper. When he was done, the lip print was standing out on the outside, almost like an emblem of Kuroo’s…slight obsession. He bit his lip, sending another look at the closed door before he moved closer to the window pane, pulling his arm back.

Suddenly, there was a hand on the crook of his elbow, yanking slightly. Kuroo could only watch as the paper plane fell out of his hand and probably onto the dirty ground.

He didn’t get a chance to see it though, because he was being turned around and was then staring into his boss’s face.

“Kuroo, I assume you’re done with the last stack, so here’s another. Don’t let me catch you slacking off again.”

He was released and he watched his back as he strutted back into his office, turning around to give Kuroo one more look before slamming the door.

He stares longingly at the window and notices that the man is leaving the office, smiling softly at the older man he was talking to.

Kuroo bit his lip and his eyes shifted between the office door and the window before he rolled his eyes and said “fuck” while grabbing his suit jacket and running out of the office building, the papers flying off his desk with his movement.

He was hoping to catch the other before he could get on the bus or get wherever he was going but as soon as Kuroo burst out of the doors, he couldn’t see the man anywhere.

He made a whining noise and power walked down the street, his eyes darting from side to side, hoping to catch a glimpse of blond, curly hair.

With no luck though, he didn’t even know if the man had taken this same way, he might have gone in the opposite direction and Kuroo was just doing this all for nothing.

Exhaling loudly, he began walking back to the office, ready to apologize and grovel for his job back (of course he’d probably be fired). His mood plummeted at the thought.

He walked forward, kicking at a small, browned toothpick with a pout on his lips.

“He was so pretty to-“Kuroo choked on his words as he slammed into someone, but this time, hands clutched onto his jacket, even pinching slightly at his skin so they’d both stay upright.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to end up on the ground again.”

He was released and Kuroo almost couldn’t believe that those same honey colored eyes were staring right into his, a teasing smile on his lips. Kuroo grinned and shrugged, taking a step back to put (albeit a little) space between them. This time, the other was wearing a pair of comfortable looking jeans and a plain button up that made him look absolutely irresistible. Kuroo honestly felt it would probably have this effect with anything he wore.

“Oh no, I like you much better up here.” The other rolled his eyes and chuckled and Kuroo was glad to see his horrible lines weren’t lost on him. He then held something up and Kuroo’s eyes widened and he sputtered.

“Hey, you got it!!”

There in his hand was a paper plane with a pink lip stain on it.

“Yeah, this and about fifty more, all around my brother’s apartment and his car. You’re company’s name is on top of the sheet so I just thought...” Kuroo laughed sheepishly and ran a hand through his already messy hair and shrugged.

“Yeah… I was trying to get your attention, but you’re pretty slippery, haha.”

He handed the airplane to Kuroo and was honestly about to turn away when Kuroo reached out and grabbed his shoulder lightly.

“God, please tell me your name, and _pretty_ please, let me take you out or something?”

He had a contemplating look on his face that made Kuroo anxious, but it was soon replaced with a shrug.

“Tsukishima Kei, and I like sweet things.”

Kuroo grinned widely and resisted the urge to jump up and let out a whoop.

He held out his arm and Kei stared at it for a second before he rolled his eyes and looped his own arm through it.

“Well Kei…that means you’re gonna love me. I also happen to know a wonderful cake shop ten minutes from here.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
